fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Enos
Enos was a character in ''Friday the 13th''. Biography A trucker employed by Elston Oil Supply, Enos, while on his usual route, stops for a break and a bite to eat at a diner in Crystal Lake on June 13th, 1979. When a teenage girl named Annie Phillips stops by asking for directions to Camp Crystal Lake (which Steve Christy had planned on re-opening) Enos, at the behest of diner waitress Sandy, introduces himself and offers Annie a lift to the crossroads near the campgrounds in his truck. Having Annie follow him outside the diner, Enos leads the way to his truck, only to be accosted by the local eccentric Ralph, who correctly guesses where Enos and Annie are heading. Ignoring Ralph's warnings to stay away from Camp Crystal Lake, the irritated Enos shoos the old man away and helps Annie into his truck. Enos was immediately taken with Annie asking if all the counselors at the new camp looked as good as she did. While en route to the crossroads, Enos begins to tell Annie that maybe it would be best if she went back home. Annie doesn't understand and politely says she thinks he sounds like crazy Ralph himself, but soon she sees him that he was only trying to help. Claiming Camp Crystal Lake was jinxed, haunted, spooky, and scary, Enos tells Annie about the tragedies that have struck the camp over the years, which include a young boy drowning and a double homicide, two incidents which occurred in the fifties. Enos also says that Mr. & Mrs. Christy considered reopening the camp in 1962, but that was thwarted by poisoned groundwater and random acts of arson. Enos also remarks that Steve Christy, who inherited the forlorn property, is determined to reopen it, having spent $25,000 in the past year to renovate the camp and bring it up to code, but will probably be doomed to the same heartache as his parents. Annie does not take any of it seriously and was determined to go on to her job. Enos arrives at the crossroads, which is the closest to Camp Crystal Lake as he can go. He needed to turn into another route at the crossroads, and failing to convince Annie to abandon her forthcoming job at the cursed camp, bids goodbye to the girl before driving off.Friday the 13th Legacy Enos was no doomsayer at all, unlike Ralph or the later Abel but was indeed the first reliable person in good conscious known to warn someone to stay away from Camp Crystal Lake. Despite Annie's spirited enthusiasm and good intentions, Enos' warnings were unfortunately correct and if Annie would have listened to him she would have lived and not have become the first victim of the camp's new staff of 1979, and Pamela Voorhees's first assassination victim since the 1958 murder of Claudette. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th'' (1980) Novels *''Friday the 13th'' (1987) Comics *''Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale'' (2007) References Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Living characters Category:Males Category:Surviving Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults